


The War

by Hobgoblin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, F/D, F/F, F/M, Futa on Female, Futa on Male, Futanari, GB, Herm, Other, Trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobgoblin/pseuds/Hobgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shinobi war is over. The war between Sakura and Hinata is just beginning. Sakura x Naruto x Futa!Hinata</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ménage à Un

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I finally got "And Your Little Dog Too" to do another collaboration with me!
> 
> This started out as a story idea from me. I wanted to do a threesome between Naruto, Sakura, and a futanari Hinata, but he wanted to focus on longer stories. So we did it as a multi-chapter story, with plot and character development and all that good stuff they talk about in them writin' books. He came up with the plot, and I'm mostly doing the editing and fixing up...for this chapter anyway. Hopefully, I can be more involved in later ones.
> 
> Warning: This story is a futa on male and futa on female story between Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto. For those of you who don't know what that means, Hinata has a penis. And she's going to use it on Sakura and Naruto. If that isn't your cup of tea, kindly leave now. As for the rest of you, I hope you enjoy!

Sakura sped through the busy streets of Konoha like a fire engine, the crowd of shoppers and shinobi parting to let her slip through. Her cherry-blossom pink hair, which blazed brightly against her dark blue combat uniform and green flak vest, announced her presence more effectively than any siren. As she passed, the crowd grew silent. One look at her steely jades eyes was all it took for them to know that something terrible was about to happen.

Keeping her steady pace, she reached the high stone walls that surrounded the compound of the Hyuuga Clan only minutes later. Her arrival was so quick, the old man guarding the gate gave a cry of surprise when he saw her.

The kunoichi suppressed a smile; sneaking up on a Hyuuga was something that few living shinobi could brag about. Her thrill at her accomplishment evaporated when she saw the mark.

The autumn morning had been unseasonably hot and the guard had lifted his headband to mop his dripping brow. Underneath, carved into the skin of his forehead, was the cursed mark of the Hyuuga’s Branch House. It was a swastika, sickly green, like the color of putrefying flesh. Curved lines, like perverse wings, flared out on each side, covering the width of his forehead.

She had seen the mark once before, during her first Chuunin exam. Neji Hyuuga of the Branch House removed his headband and exposed his shame to the appalled crowd. He explained how his uncle Hiashi, the leader of the Main House, had once used it to torture Neji’s father Hizashi, nearly killing the man that he’d once called his brother.

When he saw her staring, he frowned and shoved his headband back into place. He glared at her with the ghostly, pupil-less eyes that were the hallmark of their clan. “What do you want?”

She averted her eyes from his forehead and stepped up to the gate. “Medical emergency; we were told that Hinata Hyuuga was bleeding. Let me in.”

The guard crossed his arms. “We have our own medical ninja. Besides, they would have told me if the Main House was expecting a-”

“Wait!”

A dark-haired man in his late twenties appeared. Sakura studied his face for a moment, before realizing him to be Hinata’s bodyguard, Ko. “Hey, you’re quick. You even beat the messenger hawk.”

Sakura noticed that he didn’t wear a headband. Like the others in the Main House, he had no mark to hide. “Your message said that Hinata was bleeding. Are you going to let me in to treat her?”

“It also said that we required the presence of Lady Tsunade. This situation is very sensitive and-”

“The Hokage does not do house-calls. Not even for you. Are you going to let me in, or are we going to chit-chat all day?”

Ko nodded to the guard, who unlocked the gate. Sakura moved to step through, but Ko held up his hand, halting her advance. “Sorry. I have to search you first.”

Sakura saw the veins on Ko’s temples bulge, the irises of both of his eyes taking on a purplish tinge. The Hyuuga’s famed Byakugan technique.

She couldn’t help but to blush, feeling more than a little self-conscious. With the Byakugan, he could see a person’s chakra through kilometers of forest or meters of solid rock. Peering through her clothes would be child’s play.

She gritted her teeth and fought the impulse to turn away. Instead, she glared back at him, trying to give him a taste of her own discomfort. When his gaze fell to her hips, he stopped. He leaned in slightly and his eyes narrowed.

Sakura felt a vein on her forehead twitch, resisting the urge to invert the man’s nose.

Are you getting a good look at me, pervert? Do I have something down there that other girls don’t? I bet you’re getting the world’s biggest hard-on, aren’t you? Standing there, staring at my- Oh my God.

Her blush intensified, outshining her hair by a long-shot. Sheepishly she reached behind her back. Below her vest and just above her medical pouch was her chuunin’s tanto. She drew the blade from its green sheath and handed it to the guard.

“Sorry,” she said in a low voice. “I keep forgetting it’s back there.”

Ko’s eyes returned to their usual state and the veins in his temples shrunk. He smiled and gestured for her to enter. “That’s okay. Happens all the time.”

She stepped through and winced when the gate slammed shut behind her. “So, how is Hinata? Is she still bleeding?”

Ko’s smile faded. “No.” He motioned for her to follow him. “Unfortunately.”

~~~

A year ago, just before the start of the war, Pein had destroyed Konoha. His attack had spared nothing, not even the foundations of the buildings. When it was finally rebuilt, everything had changed. It was a new village for a new age of peace and commerce. Sadly, that didn’t seem to apply to the Hyuuga compound.

As Ko led her through the maze of traditional-style buildings, Sakura saw that everything was exactly the same as before: the wood-and-rice-paper architecture; the lush, manicured landscaping; the peaceful gardens that were bursting with color; the cool, tranquil koi pond; even the little fountain with the bamboo deer-chaser that went ‘donk’ when it tipped over.

This place was an anomaly; a serene island in the heart of a busy village, which itself was at the center of a newer and busier world. The numinous quiet here was delicious and inviting. With each step down the spotless paths, Sakura found the beauty of this place harder to resist.

As they approached the Main House she saw them. A dozen men and women, all alike in their black robes and white headbands, silently pored over the grounds. Nothing, not the tiniest piece of trash or the smallest stain or the slightest imperfection, escaped their attention. From their headbands, she knew that all were members of the Branch House.

She clenched her hands tightly into fists, her knuckles whitening from her harsh grip. Yeah. It’s easy to be genteel when you’ve got an army of slaves doing your dirty work. Who cares if they’re your own family? Assholes.

~~~

Hinata’s bedroom was near the back side of the Main House. Inside, she saw the girl in question sitting up in bed with her trademark worried look. She was still in her bed-robe, an indigo color a few shades lighter than her long, straight hair. In her hand was a piece of white fabric and Sakura noticed that Hinata’s thumb was busy worrying the edge of it. Her father, Hiashi, stood at the bedside.

She had seen Hiashi once before during her first Chuunin exam, and his stony, sour expression had not improved in the slightest. His dark brown hair was a bit longer and straighter than Hinata’s, but that’s where the similarity between them ended. Hinata’s sweet, round face always betrayed her emotions. Hiashi’s face was as lean and angular as a hatchet…and it had nearly the same emotional range as one, too.

Sakura scanned the room. The walls and ceiling were darkly-stained cedar while the floor was covered by a thick violet carpet. A vanity desk with an exquisitely-polished lacquer finish sat against the wall, though it seemed a bit small for Hinata, who was nearly eighteen years old. The upper shelves above were lined with porcelain dolls, all perfectly arranged. The shelves below were stacked with dog-eared books, all classics. And in the center of the room, framed by an enormous carved headboard, was a single bed, barely large enough for its occupant.

So this is what a princess’ bedchamber looks like.

Hiashi sighed. “I had expected the Hokage to honor us with her presence. Doesn’t she realize the sensitivity of this situation?”

Sakura shot a glance at him. “Of course she does. That’s why she picked me to fill in for her.” She reached back and slapped her medical pouch. “Let’s split this up. You worry about all the ‘sensitivity’ stuff and I’ll worry about the patient. Okay?”

Before Hiashi could react, she turned to Hinata. “Where are you hurt?”

Hinata blushed. She tried to speak but all that came out of her mouth were stammers.

Sakura kept watching the girl’s hand. As Hinata’s frustration grew, her thumb rubbed the white cloth faster and harder. Sakura hoped the friction wouldn’t set the damned thing ablaze.

Hiashi crossed his arms. “Just show her.”

Hinata trembled when she handed Sakura the cloth.

Sakura was surprised to see that it was a pair of white cotton panties. Despite a worn patch where her thumb had been, the outside showed nothing interesting. Inside, on the panel between the leg-holes, were two reddish brown dots.

Sakura’s eye twitched again as her grip tightened around the undergarment. “I ran all the way here because you’re...spotting?”

Hiashi yanked the panties from her grip, the girl struggling to suppress her ire. “It’s a sign that ovulation may have occurred. You’re here to determine if that has happened or if that has not. Nothing more.”

“Ovulation? That should be happening about two weeks into her cycle.” She turned to Hinata. “When was your last period?”

Before Hinata could reply, her father spoke. “I take it that the Hokage has explained nothing to you.”

Sakura put her hands on her hips. “When I hear that someone is bleeding, I don’t wait for a medical history. I treat the injury. Besides, she told me that I should be able to handle this.”

Hiashi sighed. “You do know about her condition, don’t you?” When Sakura gave him a confused look, his scowl grew deeper. “Last year? When that monster Pein nearly killed my daughter? When you treated her wounds?” He threw up his hands. “Honestly! It was right in front of you. How could you not see it?”

“He didn’t hurt me there,” said Hinata. Sakura and Hiashi were both surprised by the sudden clarity of her voice. “She doesn’t know.”

Hiashi’s scowl softened. “Then show her. If she has the Hokage’s trust, then I have no choice but to abide with that.”

Sakura watched Hinata pull her covers to the side and then reach for the sash of her bed-robe. Sakura glanced at the panties that were still in Hiashi’s hand and held up her hand to signal Hinata to stop. “This would be a good time for you to step outside, Hyuuga-sama.”

Hiashi didn’t move.

Sakura glared at him. “I’ll probably have to perform a pelvic examination. Check her cervix.”

“I have never been the squeamish type, Haruno-san.”

“She’ll have to undress for that.”

“Obviously.”

Sakura took a step toward him. “You mean to tell me that you’re going to stand there and watch while I-”

Hiashi stepped toward her and leaned forward, putting his enraged face in hers. “I’m her father!”

“Exactly!”

The two glowered at each other, their faces barely centimeters apart. The indomitable intensity of his stare was matched by the righteous fury in hers.

Their silent standoff was broken by the sound of Hinata’s voice. “I-It’s alright, Sakura-san. He can stay if he wishes.”

Sakura reached behind her and grabbed her medical pouch. “Fine.” She pulled a pair of latex gloves from the side pouch and snapped them on. “Lay back, Hinata. Undo your...” - she shot a glance at Hiashi - “...your robe.”

When Hinata untied her sash and spread her legs, Sakura looked down and gasped. Between her thighs, framed by the silky dark curls of her pubic hair, was a penis and a pair of testicles.

Sakura stepped back. “You’re a-a...boy?”

“N-no…” Hinata murmured, halting her movements shyly.

“Do not waste time,” Hiashi commanded. “Show her the rest.”

Hinata nodded obediently and reached down, lifting her scrotum. Underneath was a narrow slit. Curious, Sakura leaned forward and gave it a closer look. With Hinata’s legs splayed out, the slit was slightly open in the middle. It appeared to be the entrance to a normal vagina.

“A...hermaphrodite?”

Hiashi pulled the chair from the vanity desk and sat on it. “We prefer the term futanari. It means ‘dual form’.” Her mother suffered from the same condition. Her maternal grandmother as well.”

Sakura’s eyes widened as her brain tried to accept what her eyes could plainly see. “Does it, uh... Oh boy. I mean, does all that stuff...work?”

“That’s why you’re here,” said Hiashi. “To determine that.” He leaned back in the chair. “Your concern is well-placed, though. Hyuuga women who suffer from futanari often experience menarche late. Some never experience it at all. Because of this, our tradition states that if a maiden of the Main House does not demonstrate her capacity for fertility by her eighteenth year, then she will become ineligible to remain in her current status.”

“Okay,” said Sakura as she tried to summon the definition of the word ‘menarche.’ “So let me understand this. If you are in the Main House...and you’re a maiden...and you, uh...”

“If she doesn’t have her first period by the time she’s eighteen, then she can’t stay in the main family!” Hiashi hissed in irritation. “I’ll be forced to brand her with the mark and banish her to the Branch House. Her sister Hanabi will become my heir. At least she’s having regular periods.”

Sakura glanced at the girl, Hinata’s eyes staring blankly ahead. Her lips began to tremble and it was clear that she was fighting back tears.

Sakura gritted her teeth as she kneeled on the bed beside Hinata. She glanced at Hiashi. He was watching her use her fingers to spread Hinata’s slit. Asshole. Going to carve a fucking swastika on your daughter’s forehead because her body won’t obey some bullshit tradition? You’re a fascist, Hiashi. A fucking fascist.

Sakura inserted her middle finger. She glanced at Hinata’s face again. Hinata’s eyes were now tightly-shut, small shudders wracking her body. She didn’t need to look at Hiashi. Bastard. Probably sitting there with a hard-on. Probably counting the seconds until he can go jack it off. If anything, you’re even worse than my father. At least he knows better than to stare at me like that.

After she finished probing Hinata’s cervix, she examined the fluid that covered the tip of her gloved finger. She pressed her thumb against it and then pulled it away, watching the strings of fluid stretch and break.

Hiashi leaned forward. “Well, Haruno-san?”

Sakura began stripping off her gloves. “Can’t tell. The cervix isn’t too high or too low. It’s not too soft or too hard. The cervical mucus is a bit stringy, but not stringy enough or plentiful enough to clearly indicate fertility. I’ll try examining her with my chakra.”

She held her hands above Hinata’s lower abdomen. She forced her chakra through Hinata’s body and monitored the slight variations in its flow.

After a few minutes, Sakura took her hands away. She stood up and patted Hinata’s shoulder. When Hinata opened her eyes, Sakura smiled.

“Your reproductive organs are packed like sardines in a can. You probably knew that already. Your ovaries are under-developed but they’re basically okay.” Sakura glanced at Hinata’s plump bosom. “And they don’t seem to have any trouble producing hormones. Best I can give you is a definite maybe. Don’t worry. If you’ve ovulated, you’ll know it in about two weeks.”

Hiashi rose. “Thank you for your time, Haruno-san. I will walk you out.”

~~~

The two walked in silence the house, Hiashi leading the way. He waited until they were well away from the bedroom door before he spoke. “How is she? The truth this time.”

Sakura gave a heavy sigh. “Bad. Her ovaries are very malformed. She might have produced an egg, but...” She bit her lip. “Why did you call me? You have medical ninjas in your clan.”

Hiashi stopped and turned toward her. “Politics. Family politics. If Hinata is able to successfully demonstrate her fertility, then her husband will be chosen from one set of suitors. If not, Hanabi’s husband will be chosen from a different set. Whoever is chosen will become the next leader of our clan.”

Sakura leaned her head back. So that’s it. Winner takes all. And if he’s in the Branch House, he wins his freedom and the clan. No wonder they need the help of an outsider. “What about Hinata? Won’t she become the leader?”

He continued down the path. “Tradition dictates that a man must lead the Main House. She will look after the children. Her husband will look after the clan.”

Sakura clenched her fists, more than fed up with the man in front of her. “Does Mister Lucky know that Hinata has a little surprise waiting for him between her legs?”

“Undeniably. There are few things that can be hidden from the Byakugan.”

“If that’s true, then why call me at all? You could have looked inside her yourself and saved the trouble.”

Hiashi was quiet for a moment. He looked over his shoulder and then spoke in a soft voice. “The Byakugan can’t see everything. It’s best for detecting variations in chakra. We can easily see the body’s chakra network. However, an unfertilized egg has the same amount of chakra as the surrounding tissue, so it’s quite invisible to our eyes.”

She tilted her head. “Unfertilized?”

He flashed a slight smile. “At the moment of conception, the chakra inside the egg changes. A mixture of the mother’s nature and the father’s. It’s tiny, but if we look hard enough, we can see it clearly against the mother’s chakra.”

They continued on, strolling the serene paths that led to the gate. The quiet, which she found soothing a half-hour before, was now leaden and suffocating.

When they reached the gate, Hiashi turned to her. “We’ll continue to keep her in bed until she achieves menarche. Or until the end of December, when she turns eighteen.”

“Continue? How long she been there? Please tell me you haven’t kept her in that little room since the end of the war.”

He didn’t answer.

She looked through the iron bars of the gate. She knew this wasn’t her business. She knew that it wasn’t her place to get involved. Once the gate closed behind her, it was her duty to forget everything she saw.

But she couldn’t shake the image of Hinata, locked in a tiny room for a year. Or with a green swastika on her forehead.

“Can I have her?” she said. “Take her out? Just for one night? It might...relax her enough for nature to take its course.”

Hiashi stared through the gate at the busy street outside. “Perhaps. I could arrange for Ko to accompany you and-”

“No! That’s the point. She needs to do something where there’s no bodyguards, no chaperones.” She reached out and grabbed the iron bars of the gate. “No prisons. Let her have a little fun for once. Be a girl. While she can.”

He signaled the guard to open the gate. “If I agree, you will have to ensure her safety. Never let her out of your sight. And keep her away from any...immoral influences.”

She stepped through and watched the gate close.

He was silent for a moment. “Be here. Tonight. Seven o’clock. Return her before ten. Not a minute later. Promise me.”

The guard tossed her tanto. After she caught it, she studied its keen edge for a moment.

“I promise, Hyuuga-sama.” You bastard tyrant.

~~~

At seven o’clock, Sakura stood outside the gate and suffered through Hiashi’s list of rules and conditions. She stopped counting at thirty.

By the time he finished, the last glimmers of twilight had faded away, and Sakura was illuminated only by the harsh yellow glare from a streetlight. Inside, through the gate, she could see green paper lanterns spring to life in the dark spaces between the buildings, flitting like fireflies as they were lit and hung.

The guard swung the gate open. Ko emerged, followed by Hinata. Hinata was dressed in the same lavender-and-cream jacket that Sakura always saw her in before the war. Her face was a pleasant but lifeless mask, like one of her porcelain dolls, while Ko’s expression was grave, as though he was escorting his cousin through the gates of the underworld instead of sending her off on a girls’ night out.

As the gate clanged shut again, Hiashi said, “I admit, Haruno-san, that some of my rules may seem a bit draconian. My only interest is in what’s best for Hinata.”

~~~

Sakura suppressed a smile. “Yes, Hyuuga-sama. That’s my interest as well.”

Five blocks to the south was Konoha’s Club Zone, a nest of bars, clubs, and dance halls where shinobi over sixteen were permitted to indulge themselves. Officially, the Hokage commissioned the zone to help the depleted and war-torn veterans celebrate their hard-won victory. Unofficially, Sakura knew that the nine months since its opening and the sudden overcrowding of her maternity ward was not an unintended coincidence.

Simply taking Hinata onto any of those streets was a violation of Rules 12 and 13. If Sakura took her into any of the clubs, that alone would break Rules 16 through 20. After that, it was dealer’s choice. Sakura had heard of several places where Rules 14, 21, and 22 could be checked off and a few which also allowed them to get in Rules 26 through 29. In one particularly notorious establishment, they could cover almost everything from Rule 10 on down, but only if they could pass for gay men.

Sakura squinted at the red neon signs, trying to choose the club would piss Hiashi off the most. “Sorry, Hinata, but I’ve never been down here before. My nurses talk about these places all the time, but...”

“I-I... I don’t want this.”

Sakura whirled around. It was the first time this evening that she heard Hinata speak. “Are you kidding? Aren’t you aching for a wild night on the town? After being cooped up in that prison for so long?”

“No. I-I-I want... I want...”

Sakura felt her shoulders drop as she realized that her plans were falling apart. “What, Hinata-chan? What do you want? What could possibly be more exciting than this place?”

A blush spread across Hinata’s cheeks. “I-I want...” She looked directly into Sakura’s eyes. “Naruto.”

Naruto Uzumaki. Rule Number 1.

Sakura’s lips curled into an evil smile. “Yes. Let’s go see Naruto.”

~~~

They meandered west through the empty streets of the industrial quarter. The red neon and the din of music and laughter had faded away, leaving only the glare of streetlights and the bark of the occasional stray dog.

Hinata looked around at the blind windows and darkened shop-fronts. “Are you sure he lives here?”

Sakura pulled a ragged scrap of paper from the inside pocket of her combat vest. She squinted at it, trying to decipher the uneven scrawl. “He gave me his new address about a year ago. We’re on the right street. Should be another block ahead.”

Hinata’s eyebrows raised. “You’ve never been to see him?”

“Well, it’s not like I don’t want to see him. I just...haven’t gotten around to it. You know, too busy with the hospital and all that. I mean, this is the first night I’ve taken off since-”

“Since Sasuke died?”

Sakura stopped cold. Her vest did nothing to protect her from the pain which stabbed her heart. She tried to utter a reply but nothing came out of her mouth but stammers.

Hinata turned to face her. “Isn’t that why you’re always dressed like that? Like you’re still fighting the war?”

Sakura felt a drop of sweat roll down her cheek. “N-No. That’s not...” She took a breath and then she balled her hands into fists. “It’s because I’m a shinobi.” She straightened her spine and held her head high. “And for a shinobi the price of peace is eternal vigilance.”

Hinata faced away and crossed her arms. “Sort of answer my father would give.”

A wicked green flame burned in Sakura’s eyes. So, the princess deigns to bare her pretty little fangs. That’s fine. I’m a big girl now. I can take a nip here and there. But comparing me to your father? That’s absolutely unforgivable.

“Just give me the address,” said Hinata. “I’ll find it. I don’t need your help.”

Sakura stepped toward Hinata, bringing herself within slapping range. Congratulations, princess. This is the first time since the war that I’ve allowed the enemy to trick me into underestimating them. Thank you. For reminding me why I keep my guard up. She grabbed Hinata’s shoulder and spun her around.

Tears were gushing from Hinata’s eyes. She was trembling. “Because that’s why you’re doing this, isn’t it? Taking pity on the freak?”

The fire in Sakura’s eyes sputtered out. Her fist unclenched. Her fury, which had burned in her belly like a furnace, was completely extinguished.

She looked into Hinata’s eyes. “No. That’s not it. I’m only trying to help out a lonely girl. A lonely princess whose father locked her away in a tower...like in a fairy story.” She fished a handkerchief from one of the pockets of her vest and offered it to Hinata. “But since Prince Charming didn’t seem like he’d rescue you in time, I thought I’d fill in for him.”

Hinata accepted the handkerchief and wiped her face. Her tears had stopped. She returned Sakura’s gaze. “Thank you. For this. For everything.”

Sakura smiled. “No problem.” She nodded at the street ahead of them. “Let’s go find your Prince Charming. I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.”

~~~

A minute later, both women were stunned when they saw the building at the given address. It was a three-story block of flats with a ramshackle penthouse on top. Though it couldn’t have been more than a year old, it seemed funky and dilapidated, like a layer cake that had been baked and frosted by a small child.

“I can’t believe it,” said Sakura. “It…it’s exactly like his old apartment building. But...why? He’s the savior of the shinobi world. You’d think he would live somewhere a little more-”

“It’s home,” said Hinata, a faint smile on her lips. “To him, this is home. The only kind of home he’s ever known.”

Sakura noticed that only the penthouse windows were lit. “Shall we jump up there and say ‘Hello?’“

Hinata’s eyes formed the Byakugan. “No. Let’s take the stairs. Quietly.”

Sakura tilted her head. “Why?”

Hinata’s eyes returned to normal and she flashed a concerned glanced at Sakura. “Because he’s not alone.”

As they crept up the final flight of stairs, they heard muffled cries from the penthouse. They felt the deck vibrate as they heard heavy things thudding against the floor.

Hinata tapped on Sakura’s shoulder and whispered. “Sounds like he’s being attacked. There were two other people in the room. Should we go and save him?”

Sakura cupped her hand over her mouth to whisper her reply. “No. Last time you tried to save him, you got shish-kebobbed, remember? If he can’t handle these guys, then we’re all done for.”

They tip-toed their way to one of his bedroom windows. Before they reached it, they heard more thuds, followed by angry shouts. “You’ve come between me and my plans for the last time. Prepare to die!”

The bottom of his window was open. Sakura knelt down to peek through it. Suddenly, a shape leapt past her inside the room. Sakura snapped her head down and listened.

“No, Emperor Baal, it is you who shall die this day! Prepare to taste my ultimate vengeance!”

Sakura shared a look with Hinata, leaning forward to peek again. She saw Naruto, dressed as usual in his orange-and-black jacket and pants, with a green bath-towel tied around his neck. In his hand was a crudely-formed cardboard shuriken that was painted black. She moved over, risking a little more exposure, and saw that he was facing two of his shadow clones.

“Rasenshuriken!” He cried, raising the paper shuriken and hurling it. It landed at the feet of the two shadow clones, both falling to the floor and pretending to cry out in pain.

Naruto put his hands on his hips. “And that’s what you get when you fuck with a super-ninja.”

Sakura sat beside Hinata, who had joined her under the windowsill. Her eyes glazed over, feeling the strangest urge to slam her face into her palm. “He just turned eighteen. He and Sasuke defeated Madara and saved the world. And he’s still up in his room, playing ninja?”

Hinata turned, got on her knees, and peeked inside. A warm smile came over her face. “That’s who he is.”

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms. She glanced down at her watch. “At least somebody’s having fun.”

“Hey, I’m bored,” Sakura heard one of the Narutos whine, presumably a clone. “This shit is getting old. Let’s do something else.”

“Like what?”

“Like how about our favorite game? The sexy one?”

When she heard the word “sexy,” Sakura furrowed her brow. “He better not mean...” She got up onto her knees to take a look.

“Oiroke no Jutsu!”

The two clones transformed, taking on the appearance of centerfold models with flowing, waist-long, blond hair. When the smoke cleared, she saw that one of them still had male genitals.

Naruto laughed at the clone. “Dude, you suck at transformations.”

The dick-girl stuck out her tongue, pouting petulantly.

The original unzipped his jacket, letting it and the towel fall to the floor. “Stand back. You can spank that naughty monkey while you watch us.”

Sakura watched the fully-female clone laid back on the bed and spread her legs. “What does he think he’s going to do with her? That’s just a transformation. It’s not like they can...do stuff...together.”

Sakura’s eyes went wide when she saw Naruto grab one of the clone’s breasts. Her eyes went wider when she saw Naruto’s fingers dab inside her wet vagina. “That’s...impossible. How can he...a clone can’t...” For the second time that day, her mind struggled to accept what was right in front of her face.

Her eyes followed the curve of Naruto’s back to his muscular shoulders and beefy chest. She had often seen him with his shirt off but she had never really noticed his physique before. In her mind, she had always seen him as a pesky 12-year-old. Now, as she watched him suckle on the breast of his shadow clone, she could plainly see that he had become a man. Strong. Powerful. Sexy.

She felt herself blush. That’s not right. It can’t be. He’s always been like...a little brother. Always screwing up and getting us in trouble. But...

But the way he sucks on her. Makes her moan. Makes her beg for it. And his fingers. Going up inside her. Teasing her. So cruel. Making her hip buck. Making her want it. So badly. Her body’s begging him to-

“I want you,” he said. “I want to fuck you.”

She watched him rise and strip off his orange pants. When she saw him standing by the bed, naked and erect, she held her breath.

He went to the foot of the bed and grabbed the clone’s feet. He dragged her down until her butt was nearly off the end of the bed. Then he grabbed her slim hips and raised her waist up until her bottom was practically in his face.

What’s he going to-

She saw his head dip down between the clone’s legs. When she heard him sucking and licking her wet pussy, Sakura couldn’t help but to rock her own hips in time with the moans of the female clone.

After a minute, the clone bent her legs forward until she was in an upside-down fetal position. While she did that, Naruto paused and focused his gaze on the space between her legs.

Sakura squinted. Doesn’t make any sense. In that position, her clitoris is out of reach. The only place his tongue can go is up her-

Her eyes went wide again when she saw him lick the clone’s ass. As his tongue caressed the puckered flesh, she heard the clone’s moaning become deeper and more breathy.

Who could...even conceive of doing something like that? To have someone lick you on your... She swallowed. To feel that hot, soft tongue. Licking you there. Teasing you. Driving into you. Making you feel-

Sakura noticed that she was squeezing her thighs together. She could feel the crotch of her underpants become embarrassingly damp. She moved her knees apart and silently admonished herself to keep still.

When she looked back at Naruto, she saw him throw the shadow clone onto the bed. He dragged her down to the end again. He rubbed the shaft of his swollen dick against the baby-smooth lips of her dripping cunt.

“Fuck me, Naruto-kun,” she said in a sing-song, cutie-pie, baby-talk voice. It was the sort of thing that men adored and that drove Sakura up the fucking wall.

When he drove into her, her back arched. So did Sakura’s. Her eyes were glued to his muscular hips, driving his cock into the clone the same way a young stallion did with a mare in heat. The clone was almost silent, too caught up in her own pleasure to care about moaning. All Sakura heard was the rhythmic groan of the bed, the slap of his hips against hers, and, loudest of all, her own racing heartbeat, pounding through her eardrums.

She heard the irritating sing-song voice again. “Naruto-kuuun. I want some too.” But it wasn’t the clone on the bed. It’s the other one, the one rubbing her stiff erection while she watches.

Sakura found it odd that she would choose the word ‘she’ to describe someone with a penis. Or at least I found it odd until this morning. But, except for that, she seems more like...a she. And even that’s kind-of...she-like. She noticed that the clone was clean-shaven and had a penis that wasn’t as ruddy as Naruto’s. And it has a bit more of a curve to it. Like it’s more...feminine. I guess. Is this a part of their game?

“Naruto-kuuuun!”

Naruto paused. “Alright, alright. Bring that thing over here, dick-girl. Give me a taste.”

Dick-girl sauntered over to the bed. She thrust her cock out at Naruto’s head, nearly touching his ear. He leaned over and opened his mouth. Just as he was about to close his lips around her flesh, she pulled back.

He clicked his tongue. “Don’t be a cock-tease.”

Dick-girl giggled and pushed her hips closer to him, Naruto leaning towards her. When Naruto finally put his mouth around her erection, Sakura heard Dick-girl suck in her breath. Beside her, she heard Hinata do the same. She had almost forgotten that Hinata was still there. On her knees, with her hands clasped over her chest, Hinata stared at the scene with a beatific, almost rapturous expression.

After a couple of moments, Naruto pulled back, inciting a howl of displeasure from Dick-girl. “I said just a taste.” He said with a grin, resuming his task of fucking the hell out of the first shadow clone.

Dick-girl huffed and disappeared from view. A few seconds later, she returned with a small plastic bottle. She squirted a clear liquid on her hand and slathered her erection with it.

Naruto glanced behind him. He smiled and paused. He lifted the first shadow clone’s legs up until her ankles were resting on his shoulders. Then he leaned forward, thrusting his full length into her.

Dick-girl came behind Naruto and put her finger in his ass. Naruto lowered his head and gritted his teeth.

Sakura was surprised that Dick-girl’s finger went in so easily. They must play this game a lot.

Grinning, Dick-girl pulled her finger out. She took a step forward, aiming her erection at Naruto’s ass.

“Ready for some real fun?” she cooed.

Dick-girl pressed forward. She looked down and watched her flesh slowly impale his. As it went in, Sakura saw Naruto arch his back. She glanced at Hinata. Her back was doing the same thing.

When Dick-girl was completely inside him, she swatted his ass. She smiled when Naruto lifted his head and sucked in his breath. “You good?”

Naruto opened his eyes. “I’m good.”

Dick-girl began thrusting her hips into Naruto, while he tried to move his hips in time with hers. It took a while for them to synchronize their movements: him fucking the first clone, and Dick-girl fucking him.

Sakura turned her attention to Hinata, who was completely focused on the game. Her mouth hung open as her breath came in quick pants. Her clasped hands moved to her lap. Her hips rocked with the same rhythm as Dick-girl’s.

Then Sakura heard the first clone’s voice sing out. The clone’s head pressed back against the mattress, her eyes clenched.

Dick-girl was the next to orgasm. She thrust into Naruto and held herself inside him. She tilted her head back and made small grunts with each ejaculation.

Naruto followed soon after. Like Dick-girl, he held himself inside the first clone as he came. He was nearly silent, only letting out a small moan as his body finished its last spasms.

The three were quiet for a moment. Then the two clones formed hand-signs and disappeared. When their memories entered Naruto’s mind, he put on a satisfied grin.

He glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was nine thirty-five. He leapt into bed, threw the covers over himself, and switched off the lamp beside his bed.

A minute later, Sakura heard his soft snores emanating from the dark room. She reached over and tugged on Hinata’s jacket.

Hinata jumped. “What?”

“Come on. Time to go. I’ve got to get you back home.”

They crept back to the stairs. Sakura noticed that Hinata’s movements were shaky. When they arrived at the bottom of the stairs, she saw Hinata take off her jacket and hang it over her arm.

“Sorry,” said Hinata. “I’m a little hot right now.”

Sakura nodded her head in response. She smiled. She could see that Hinata was holding her jacket so that it covered her crotch. In the dim light, Sakura could also see the tips of Hinata’s breasts, straining against the cotton of her white T-shirt.

Hinata noticed Sakura staring at her chest. She put her jacket back on.

They walked back to the Hyuuga compound. When they were almost at the gate, Sakura broke the silence. “I’m sorry, Hinata. I dragged you all the way down there and we didn’t even-”

“It could work,” Hinata said. Her voice was steady and had a strange confidence. Her eyes stared forward at the gate. “Him and me. I always thought he would laugh at me. Because of my body. But he’s not like that. He’s...perfect for me.” She turned to Sakura and smiled. “Like you said. He’s my real-life Prince Charming.”

Sakura closed one eye. “Well, I wouldn’t say that, exactly. He’s not really the type who-”

They gate creaked open. Hiashi stood in the entrance. “It is ten o’clock. Exactly.”

“If I ask you for another favor,” Hinata said the Sakura in a rushed whisper, “would you do it?”

Sakura glanced at Hiashi. He was tapping his foot. “Will it get you in trouble?”

Hinata gave her a big grin. “Yes. Definitely.”

Hiashi spoke louder. “It is ten o’clock, Haruno-san. Not a minute later, remember?”

Sakura’s eyes narrowed. “Yes,” she whispered to Hinata. “Definitely.”

Hinata leaned forward, pecked Sakura on the cheek, and ran off to greet her father.

After the gate closed, Sakura stood and watched the green lanterns sway in the autumn breeze. She held her hand over the spot where Hinata had kissed her and remembered how warm her lips felt.

“Yes. Definitely.”


	2. Good Night

A week later, Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, sat at her desk and rushed through her inbox, barely glancing at each document before signing at the bottom. Though she was still the Chief of the Medical Corps, she was so busy with governing the village, assigning missions, and grooming Naruto for leadership that she barely had time get the hospital paperwork done, let alone see actual patients.

When her inbox was empty, she stood up with a groan. The dull ache in her shoulders flared up as she threw on her lab coat, making her grimace. She turned to her office mirror, hoping she didn’t look as ragged as she felt.

Her blond hair still didn’t show a trace of grey and her skin was as smooth and vibrant as someone decades younger; in fact, foreign visitors were still making the pleasant mistake of assuming that she and Shizune, the elder of her two apprentices, were sisters. But the chakra required to maintain the facade was becoming too much to bear.

I’m not getting any younger, am I? None of us are.

When she emerged from her office, she saw Sakura, her younger apprentice, standing in the middle of the busy hallway and barking orders. It was only a drill, but Tsunade couldn’t tell that by watching Sakura in her battle gear, directing the scurrying nurses like an officer commanding troops in battle.

A few moments later, all of the nurses had gone off to carry out their assigned tasks. The hallway was quiet. Then she saw it. Sakura stared blankly into her clipboard, even as the pen fell from her fingers and clattered against the polished tile.

Ah. A bit of the old Sakura emerges.

Tsunade smiled as she approached her student. “Daydreaming about boys again?”

Immediately, Sakura stiffened. She stared straight ahead. Her cheeks began to turn red. “Sorry, Lady Tsunade. I have no excuse.” She looked left and right, and then went into Tsunade’s office. She went to the middle of the room and stood at attention, her hands by her sides, her eyes wide open. “I will accept my punishment now, ma’am.”

Tsunade entered and shut the door behind her. She strolled around Sakura, making a circle.

I remember this. Feels like a thousand years ago. She was thirteen. And I was so much angrier then. I used to catch her daydreaming about Sasuke. Then I’d make her stand like this while I walked around her.

Choosing my spot.

Aiming my fist at the point where she was the most vulnerable. The place that I caught her flinching the most.

But nothing on her flinches now. Not that I can see. She’s scared but she doesn’t let it show. She’s a tough kunoichi now. Like I was. After Dan.

Tsunade put her warm hand on Sakura’s shoulder. “I think you’ve earned the right to daydream a little. After all the things you’ve been through. I know that I was a little rough with you back then. Too rough, maybe. If I could do it all over again, then I’d-”

“No, ma’am,” said Sakura. “You weren’t too rough on me. I needed that. It woke me up. It made me the person I am today.”

Tsunade examined the young woman in front of her: the combat uniform and tactical vest, the erect posture and steely gaze, the messed-up hair and finely-polished boots, the eyes darkened from too little sleep, the rough fingers which had never been graced with a lover’s ring.

She sighed.

Tsunade sat at her desk. “Who’s the boy?” she demanded. Immediately after, she waved her hand. “Never mind. I shouldn’t ask. It’s not my business.” She grinned. “As long as it’s not Naruto.”

Sakura’s eyebrows rose. “Naruto?”

“Sorry. Just thinking out loud.” Tsunade leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table. “Naruto’s a very compassionate man. Maybe too compassionate.”

She picked up one of the framed photos on her desk, that belonging to a young, light-haired man with soft eyes and a firm jaw. She stared into it. “Dan was very compassionate, too. I loved that part of him. So much.” She laid the picture face-down. “But sometimes a man of great compassion is not the best person to take as a lover. Not when the woman has...a bit of a temper.”

She leaned back in her chair. “At least I don’t have to worry about him and Hinata anymore. That relationship would have been a nightmare.”

“Ma’am?”

“Well, one part of it is her little ‘problem.’ I assume you know about that by now. I don’t think Naruto would have been able to see his way past that little obstacle. The other is the family dynamics of the Hyuuga Clan. Let’s just say that if they ever got together, it would be the worst possible thing for Hiashi.”

Tsunade noticed that Sakura was smiling and arched a brow.

“Sorry, ma’am,” said Sakura. “Just thinking about tonight. I think I’m going to have a lot of fun. Thanks for letting me have it off.”

~~~

That night, at seven o’clock, Sakura watched Ko escort Hinata through the gate.

She didn’t see Hiashi.

Like last week, Hinata’s face was again a lifeless mask, but this time there was no pleasant smile. Her expression seemed hard and sad and a little scared.

They stayed silent until they could no longer see walls of the Hyuuga compound behind them. Then Sakura turned her head back towards Hinata, a soft look on her normally stoic face. “Are you okay? Did your father do something to you?”

Hinata looked down at the ground. “He...” She took a breath. “He finally told me about my mother. What they had to do to her. Before she got married to my father.”

Sakura felt her fingernails bite into her palm. “What? What did they do to her?”

Hinata was silent for a while. “Would you do it for me? When the time comes?”

“Do what?”

“The surgery. To...to make me look like a woman...for my husband.”

Sakura blood started to boil as she stared down at the pavement, her fist clenching habitually. “Yes. Of course I will.”

A hundred meters later, Sakura snapped her head up. “Wait a minute. How would that work? When I examined you, I didn’t see any clitoral structure. None. If I eviscerate the penile structure, do a complete orchiectomy, and then perform a vaginoplasty on the remaining tissue, then you won’t have any way to-”

“Yes,” Hinata interrupted, ramming her cold hands into the pockets of her jacket. “I know that already. I won’t be able to have any more orgasms. For the rest of my life.” She gave a jittery sigh. “Just like my mother.”

Her eyes stared ahead, in the direction of Naruto’s apartment. “That’s why tonight is so important. This may be my last chance to show Naruto how I feel about him.”

~~~

When they arrived at the stairs that led up to Naruto’s penthouse, Hinata paused, turning to Sakura. Her expression was tense and pleading. “I’m sorry. I need to be alone with him for a little while.”

Sakura smiled and put her hand on Hinata’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine down here. Just remember not to be too long, or I’ll have to come up and get you.”

Hinata’s heart pounded as she climbed the endless stairs. When she finally reached the top of the third flight, her fear overwhelmed her. She froze. She opened her mouth to take in more air, but it was useless. Her throat felt like it was clamped shut. She turned around and focused her gaping eyes on the steps below her.

This can’t work. It’s ridiculous. This can’t work. It’s stupid to try. This can’t-

She gripped the rail and squeezed it. Her eyes narrowed. “No. I won’t give up. I won’t run away. I won’t go back on my word.” She looked up at the next flight of steps, looming above her like the peak of a high mountain. She inhaled, exhaled, and then turned back around. “Because that’s who I am, Naruto. That’s my nindo. My ninja way.”

At the top, she spent a minute staring at the penthouse door. Her hands here clasped in front of her heart. Through the door, she heard a radio playing. She summoned her courage and knocked.

She heard the radio stop. Her heart skipped a beat. Then she heard Naruto’s voice. “Aw, gimme a break. I know the rent’s a little late. Can’t you give me a couple of days to-?”

The door swung open. Naruto stood in the doorway, wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of white boxer shorts with green frogs printed on it. When he saw her face, his eyes opened wide.

His surprised expression melted into a grin. “Oh my, God! Hinata-chan! It’s been so long. Where have you been?”

She smiled back. “My family’s kept me...a little tied up this past year. May I come in?”

“Sure. My place is yours.” He stepped aside and watched her enter. “Wow, I haven’t seen you since, uh...”

“Pein. It was the day Pein attacked.” She turned and looked into his eyes. “The day I told you that I love you.”

He looked down at the floor. “Yeah. About that, uh-”

She held her hand up. “You don’t have to say it, Naruto. I know I’m being stupid. I know that you’re a hero, and you could have any girl you want, and there’s nothing that someone like me can offer to someone like you, and that I’m not the best-looking girl in the village, or the strongest fighter, but I just wanted to come here tonight and tell you how I really feel about you, and that I don’t expect you to-”

“I love you too,” he said. “I think I always kind of did.”

Her mouth hung open. For the second time that night, she struggled for breath. She wobbled slightly, her eyes slightly glassy as his words replayed through her head.

“Hinata! You okay? You need to lie down?”

She smiled. “Sure. And maybe some...mouth-to-mouth...would be nice.” When he gave her a confused look, she stepped toward him. She put her hand on his chest and felt the beating of his heart. Slowly, the rhythm of her breathing came to match his.

She stared into his chest. “I should have done this a long time ago. I’ve always been afraid, and I’ve wasted too much of my life on that.” She looked up, into his eyes. “When I’m with you, the fear goes away.” She moved her hand down, sliding it down to his waist. “And I want to finally show you...” She moved her hand back and down to caress his muscular backside. “...how I really feel about you.”

He took a step back. “I-I like you, too. But shouldn’t we slow this down a little? I mean, we haven’t even-”

She moved forward, closing the gap between them. “I don’t have time for that, Naruto. My life’s pretty complicated right now, and it’s not going to get any simpler. This may be the last night we can ever have together. Please don’t make me explain that.”

“O-Okay. But just to let you know, I’m just a little, uh...”

She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest. “I know. I’m a little nervous too. ...Actually, I’m very nervous. I need to tell you a secret, Naruto. A big secret. And before I do that, and before you get mad at me, I need you to do something.” She looked up at his face again. “Kiss me.”

He swallowed. He struggled to find the right response, but nothing came out of his mouth but stammers. Finally, he simply leaned his head forward and kissed her.

At first, his puckered lips were hard and unyielding. Then, as he let himself relax, his kiss softened and became warm and wet.

She pressed forward, letting his strong arms encircle her. She kept her eyes closed, afraid that if she opened them, the spell would be broken and she would find herself locked in her room again.

When she felt herself getting hard, she pulled away. She dared to open her eyes again, and she saw that he was grinning.

“Wow,” he said. “That was great. If you’re going to kiss me like that, you can tell me all the secrets you want.”

She gave him a jittery laugh, taking a step back and immediately regretting it; undoubtedly, it would give him a better view of her straining crotch.

“I guess it’s time I got this over with...”

She pressed the tips of her index fingers together, something she often did when she was nervous.

“You see, in this world, there are men and there are women and there are also some people who don’t really fit either... S-some of the women in my family have everything that a woman’s supposed to have, but they also have... I-it’s kind of hard to explain, but...”

“Hinata, are you trying to tell me that you have a dick?”

Once again, her mouth hung open. Her belly started doing somersaults, partly from the shock of what he just said, partly from the fear of what he might say next, and partly from the relief that her unspeakable shame had finally been brought to light.

He closed the distance between them. “I mean, if that’s it, I know already. Since the war. When I plug into the Nine Tails’ chakra, I can sense everybody around me. Including you. I mean, yeah, it kinda creeped me out at first, but the more I thought about, the more it seemed kind of...sexy.”

Her mouth closed. She tilted her head back, a rosy blush tinting her cheeks.

So that’s it. That’s why he makes one of the clones have a penis. Because of me.

Because he’s...fantasizing about me.

She smiled, barely restraining herself from giggling.

I knew it. We’re perfect for each other.

She unzipped her jacket and let it fall to the floor. “Forgive me, Naruto.” She stripped off her shirt, revealing her lacy, white bra. “I don’t have much time.” She unhooked the bra, letting it slip from her smooth, pale shoulders. “And what we do tonight is going to have to last us the rest of our lives.”

This time, it was his mouth that hung open. He stared at her chest, his eyes tracing the curves of her breasts. After a minute, he brought his hand up to touch them but stopped before he made contact. “Is this alright? I mean, can I-”

She moved forward until she felt the heat of his palm against her breast. The pleasure of his touch made her shudder.

He pulled his hand back. His eyes went wide. “I’m sorry. Did I hurt you? I didn’t mean to-”

She grabbed his wrist and felt him freeze. He’s so aggressive when he’s with his shadow clones. And with me, he’s so gentle, like he’s handling one of my porcelain dolls. It’s adorable. Her lips smiled but her eyes did not.

But you don’t have time to waste on being adorable, Naruto. Not tonight.

She pulled his hand toward her and pressed it against her sensitive, hungry flesh. She shuddered again. Her wide eyes softened and half-closed. With her other hand, she pulled him toward her and then held him in for a long, wet kiss.

For a few moments, his hand was frozen in place. Then he began to caress her, his palm cupping her while his thumb teased her hardening nipple.

She felt his warm lips move to kiss her cheek and then her neck and then her collarbone. When she realized where his mouth was headed, she leaned her shoulders back to lift her chest higher.

The blonde’s hot mouth engulfed her nipple before sucking it softly, his wet tongue playing with the stiff tip. His strong hands inched down her back, traveling from her shoulders to her thighs, with a long pause as he kneaded her bottom.

She cried out when she felt herself being lifted up. She looked down at his face and saw him grinning at her. One of his powerful arms was wrapped around her legs, holding her body against him, while the other supported her back. In this position, his head was at the same level as her chest. He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her breastbone. As he did, he moaned as his smooth cheeks rubbed against the soft skin of her cleavage.

She grinned too. With her feet off the ground, she felt like she was floating, suspended between heaven and earth, held up by her love for him.

And by his love for me.

She leaned her head forward and kissed the top of his head. When she did, he looked up at her with bright, warm eyes.

She winced suddenly, tapping his back gently. “Put me down, Naruto. It’s hurting too much.”

He wasted no time in putting her feet back on the ground, his eyes opening wide. “You okay? What hurts?”

She stepped back and bent over slightly as she grabbed the top of her pants. She squeezed her eyelids together. “My underwear. Too tight. Hurts when it’s...like this.” She opened her eyes slightly to peek at him. “You mind if I...?”

He swallowed and then looked up at the ceiling. “No. Go ahead. Take, uh...take it off.”

She unbuttoned her pants, shoved them down, and stepped out of them. As she reached for the waistband of her underwear, she saw Naruto take a quick peek at her. When he did, his head whipped around to look at her directly.

She rapped the front of her stiff panties with her knuckles. The hard material underneath responded with dull thunks. “It’s supposed to keep my secret from being revealed. Usually, it doesn’t hurt. It’s only when I start thinking about...” She winced again. “...about boys and things like that and I get all...you know...and-”

Just do it. He already knows. And it’s not like you’ve got all night. So do it already. He isn’t going to get mad at you. Well, he probably won’t. He’s not like that.

So do it.

Now.

Right now.

Just do it!

Because isn’t that why you’re here? To show him who you really are?

She shut her eyes and pulled down. She heard the thunk of her underwear as it hit the floor. The pain between her legs disappeared; the pain in her heart intensified.

She clasped her hands over her heart, bowed her head, and counted to ten slowly. Then she opened her eyes.

She nearly jumped when she saw him standing right in front of her, his body almost touching hers. His soft eyes were studying her face.

She saw his hand begin to move and leapt backwards instinctively. As she landed, her body formed the defensive stance of the Gentle Fist style: feet apart, body canted, left hand forward to ward off Naruto’s attack, right hand near the left shoulder to launch her counter-strike.

But his attack never came. He remained where he was and watched her with calm eyes.

When she started to relax her guard, he grabbed her left wrist. She froze, paralyzed by the fear that he was going to hit her or yell at her or, worst of all, look down at her stiff cock and laugh at it.

Instead, he pulled her toward him. She stumbled forward, falling into his arms. Still afraid, she struggled to free herself. He didn’t release her. “Shhhh,” he said. When that failed to calm her, he pulled her closer. Then he kissed her.

Her resistance melted. Her body softened. When she felt his tongue against her lips, she opened her mouth and permitted him to enter her.

Then she felt his warm hand wrap around her cock. Her body stiffened again. She pulled back her head so that she could look in his beautiful blue eyes.

She trembled when he began to stroke her. At first he was very gentle with her, caressing her softly with barely any pressure, as if he was trying to tease her.

Then he gave her a devilish smile. His grip became very firm, and his strokes came harder and faster.

She tilted her head back, overwhelmed by the intensity. Her mouth opened and her eyes narrowed to slits, opened just enough to watch his face. She couldn’t help but to move her hips against his strokes, amplifying the sensations, as though trying to fuck his fist.

“S-stop,” she whimpered. “Gonna cum. Any moment. Gonna happen. Better stop.”

He didn’t listen.

“Please,” she said. “Not yet. Too soon. Don’t make me...make me...”

He gave her parted lips another kiss. She didn’t return it. She couldn’t. Her consciousness was focused on the waves of pleasure that emanated from her greedy cock, and on the strong hand that was feeding its need, and on the delicious agonies that marked her irreversible path to orgasm.

Her first shot came when she thrust hard against his fist. Others followed as he continued to pump her shaft. Spasms coursed through her body with each powerful ejaculation. As she came, she was glad he was holding her close; her quivering knees couldn’t be trusted. By the time the last spasm had finished, she felt as though half her body had passed through her cock. She leaned forward, resting her body against his, too wiped out to speak or even to smile.

She heard him chuckle. “Damn, Hinata. Are you always that loud when you cum?”

Her eyes opened. Loud? Was I loud? Did I actually make noises? Her eyes widened as she struggled to remember.

When she recovered her strength, she stepped back to survey the damage. As she suspected, the right side of his boxer shorts was soaked with the sticky white blobs of her semen. “Sorry, Naruto. I didn’t mean to make a mess on your-” She stopped speaking when her gaze locked onto the hard bulge in his underwear.

Naruto shook his head. “I’m the one that needs to apologize. You looked like you needed that soooo bad.” He grinned. “And I was right. That was some sexy-ass shit. When you came like that, it was so fucking hot.”

He whipped off his shirt and began to mop up his shorts with it. “Don’t worry about this. It all washes out.” After he said that, he paused for a moment, as if he suddenly realized he had given out too much information on how he spent his free time.

When he finished, he wadded up the shirt and tossed in onto the pile of dirty laundry next to the bed. He inserted his thumbs into the waistband of his wet shorts and then he stopped. He had a sheepish look on his face. “You don’t mind if I, uh...”

She tilted her head to the side and gave him a sultry smile. Too adorable. “Go for it.”

He hesitated for a moment before he yanked down his boxers. When he straightened up, her gaze lowered to his crotch.

His hair was golden brown, much darker than the hair on his head. Below that, his stiff dick seemed enormous. However, as she stared at it, she realized that his erect cock was exactly the same size as hers. She smiled again. I wonder if mine seems just as big to him.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I really wanted you to be the first one to cum. But that’s okay. There’s something I want even more.” When she saw him give her a confused look, she said, “I want you to take my virginity.” Her gaze lowered. “It’s the only thing of worth I can offer you.”

He reached forward and used his finger to tilt her chin back up. “I don’t think that’s true.” After a moment, he said, “So how do you want to do this? Boy on top? Girl on top? Doggie style?”

She went over to the bed and laid on her back. She parted her legs and then moved her scrotum to the side to reveal her vaginal slit. “If you take me from behind, it might be more comfortable. But I want to see you, Naruto. I want to see your face. Especially when I make you cum.”

He walked over to his night stand, opened the drawer, and pulled a condom from a large container. “Can’t forget this. If I get you pregnant, your Dad’s going to have a shit-fit.”

Her eyes sprung open as butterflies swarmed in her belly. She had been so wrapped up in fulfilling her fantasy that she completely forgot about bringing protection. She watched him roll on the clear latex sheath, mentally berating herself for forgetting such a key issue.

Thank goodness he’s on the ball. And he’s right. Being here is dangerous enough. If I get pregnant, then... Oh God. I don’t even want to think about what my father would do to me. To the both of us.

When the rubber was in place, she grabbed the backs of her calves and pulled her legs up. She was so wet that she felt a drop of fluid run down her backside.

He watched the flow of the drop. “Guess I won’t need any lube, then.”

He climbed onto the edge of the bed and knelt. His cock was almost touching her slit. “You sure you want to do this?”

She looked into his eyes. “I’ve never been surer of anything, Naruto.”

He grabbed his cock and leaned forward. He rubbed the tip against her entrance, getting it slick.

He took a breath and then let it out. “Well, here goes.”

When he plunged in, she sucked in her breath. Even with the latex, his hot flesh burned inside her.

“Shit,” he said. “That’s...” He paused for a moment with his eyes closed, as though savoring the pleasure of simply being inside her at last. “That’s fucking tight.” He looked into her narrowed eyes. “You good?”

She didn’t quite know how to answer. She had always suspected that she might be a little too small inside, but she never imagined that the cramping pain would be this intense. She gritted her teeth. If this was any other man, she would have begged him to stop.

But it’s not just anybody. It’s Naruto. My Prince Charming. My hero.

In her mind flashed the memory of him fighting off mean boys to protect her.

He deserves this.

Then flashed the image of Pein, standing above her broken body, preparing to impale her with a metal rod.

She set her jaw. And I will do anything to save him. To have him. To make him mine.

She opened her eyes and then she angled her hips so that he could slide in even deeper.

Anything.

She turned her focus from the pain inside her to the sensations of his body. How the warm skin of his thighs felt against her bottom. How his strong shoulders pressed against the backs of her calves, and how it made her feel both wonderfully supported and terribly exposed. How the heady musk of his scent was making her soft cock begin to stir.

She smiled at him. “Yeah. I’m good.”

He pulled back slowly, then plunged in again. This time, the cramp was not as severe. Then he started fucking her.

Soon, she started to enjoy the feeling of him thrusting inside her. She didn’t have a clitoris, so most of her pleasure came from watching his face. Without thinking, her left hand drifted up and began toying with her nipple. She felt her cock begin to stiffen.

When Naruto noticed her fingers tugging at her nipple, his eyes locked onto the stretched brown skin. “Doesn’t that hurt?”

Her eyes half-closed. “No. Feels good. Very good.”

He shifted his weight to his right hand. His left hand moved to her right breast. He held her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and then he pulled upwards. “Too much?”

“Not enough. Harder.”

He tugged her again, pulling her flesh nearly ten centimeters higher.

She arched her back and moaned. Her cock, trapped between her belly and his, was now fully erect.

She watched him grit his teeth. “You getting close?” he said.

“Don’t wait for me, Naruto. I’ve already had my fun. Just let it cum.”

A disappointed look came across his face, but when she smiled up at him, that look vanished. He started to fuck her harder. The rhythm of his strokes came faster. She didn’t need the Byakugan to tell her that he was close.

When he came, he thrust into her and held it there as he ejaculated. His eyes were shut tight. “Ugh. Oh God! Fuck! Ugh. Shit. Oh man, that’s fucking good. Fuck!”

She watched his face as he orgasmed. In those moments, as she felt him pumping his hot semen into her, as he lost all hope of self-control, she was struck by how much his face looked like that of the little boy she had fallen in love with a decade before.   
After his spams died out, he remained inside her. At minute later, he reached down and held onto the base of the condom as he pulled out. When he did, his hand brushed against her hard cock. He shot a glance down at it. “Damn, girl. Hard already?”

She watched him stand up, carefully peel off the condom, and toss it in the wastebasket. She was surprised to see how much fluid was in it. She was even more surprised when he kneeled on the edge of the bed and leaned forward, putting his face just above her erection.

He gave her a seductive smile. “Let’s see what we can do about this.”

Her eyes opened wide and she inched away from him. “You don’t have to do that, Naruto. Really. I’ve already had my-”

Too late. He grabbed her cock and stared at the swollen head. Then he lightly rubbed the underside with his thumb and chuckled when it stiffened.

She felt herself blush. “Naruto. You don’t need to-”

His mouth enveloped her. When it did, she arched her back. Though the sensation of his hot mouth sucking her nipple was intense, it wasn’t nearly as powerful as the pleasure of him sucking her dick.

She panted as she watched his head bob, driving her flesh drive into his face. As he sucked her, he used his tongue to stimulate her shaft, targeting her most sensitive places. Just as she began to get accustomed to that, he started using his hands. His left hand reached up and cradled her balls, using just enough pressure to make her moan. The index finger of his right hand dug into her narrow slit. Then it curled upwards and moved back and forth in time with his mouth, massaging the innermost base of her penis.

Heaven. Absolute heaven.

And he’s so good at this.

He’s perfect for me.

Simply perfect.

At this pace, she wouldn’t last much longer, and she guessed that Naruto understood that. When she knew her orgasm was about to reach the point of no return, she tapped his head. “G-gonna c-cum...”

He didn’t move.

She felt herself spill over into orgasm, like the crest of a tsunami. She was swept away by the force of it. She felt her head hit the pillow as she ejaculated, spasming again and again, pumping her white-hot juice into her lover’s mouth.

Even after the jets of semen had stopped, the spasms continued, like the aftershocks of some terrible earthquake. She closed her eyes and let them erupt, powerless to stop them.

She felt him rise from the bed, then lay beside her. She smiled when his strong arms held her.

Exhausted, she rested her head on his arm. “I love you, Naruto.”

A moment later, she was asleep.

~~~

Four stories below, Sakura checked her watch and frowned. Though it was only a quarter past nine o’clock, an overwhelming desire to rush upstairs and fetch Hinata was burning in her gut. She stood up straight and forced herself to relax. A few moments later, she caught herself glancing at her watch again, and she groaned in disgust.

“Alright, Sakura,” she said aloud to herself as she thrust her hands into the pockets of her trousers. “Shape it up. You waited five long years for Sasuke. Can’t you muster up enough discipline to wait a few more minutes while they-”

She froze. An icy chill jabbed her abdomen. She forced her mind to blank out the image of Naruto and Hinata.

Together.

Laying with each other.

Her body against his. Strong and sexy. Driving into her. Making her-

She slapped her thigh. Hard. “You should be ashamed of yourself, thinking about that. What kind of a shinobi are you? You’re pathetic. Truly pathetic. You’ve gone from daydreaming about Sasuke to daydreaming about-”

The chill stabbed her belly with renewed vigor. She lowered her head.

Pathetic.

A few minutes later, she frowned as she stepped onto the wooden deck outside of the penthouse. She tip-toed to the window. It was still open at the bottom. She stared down at it. Through the opening she could smell the scents of his apartment. The spices from Styrofoam cups of instant noodles. His stinky boots. The scent of his sweat. And hers. The smell of sex.

She made a fist and prepared to rap on the window frame to alert Hinata.

But she didn’t. Her desire to peek was too much to bear.

She squatted down, lowering herself cautiously, as though a tiger would come bursting through the wall at the slightest disturbance. When she was low enough, she ducked her head down and peered through the opening.

When she saw them together, sleeping on the bed, locked in a naked embrace, her frown intensified. The chill in her gut became a raging fire. The knuckles of her hand turned white.

What’s the matter, Sakura? Isn’t this what you wanted? To see Hinata get a last moment of freedom? To know that Naruto finally got laid? To piss off the Hyuuga Clan? So why are you getting mad, girl? Could it possibly be that you’re just a little bit-

Her eyes opened wide, a drop of sweat ran down her face.

That’s impossible. There’s no way.

She stared at them again. Her eyes opened even wider.

That can’t be. There’s no just way. How could I possibly be-?

Inside her chest, she felt a pain erupt. A pain she had never felt before.

Jealousy? Is this what jealously feels like?

She stood up. When she did, her foot hit a pebble and it went clattering across the deck. Afraid, Sakura leapt into the air. She landed on the street four stories below, not far from the spot where Hinata had left her.

~~~

Hinata woke with a start. She thought she heard someone outside. After rubbing her sleepy eyes, she formed her Byakugan and scanned the area around her. There was no one around. Then she looked down and saw Sakura’s distinctive chakra.

The Byakugan disappeared. She whipped her head around and stared at the clock. It was time to go.

She leapt out of bed and began rounding up her clothes. The first to go on was her underwear. She pulled it up to her thighs and then stopped. She stared at the hard panel inside the front.

Very soon now...I won’t need you ever again.

That thought didn’t make her happy. Instead, it almost made her cry.

As she finished snapping her bra, she heard Naruto’s voice. “Going already?”

She kept her back to him. “Sorry. I have to go. My father’s expecting me.” She stepped into her pants.

“Will I see you again?”

She paused for a moment to compose herself. Then she buttoned her pants and reached for her shirt. “I don’t know.” She paused again. “I want to. I mean, I’ll try to, but...” She started to put on her shirt.

“I don’t understand.”

She struggled to get her arms through the holes. “Maybe it’s better that you don’t. Maybe...” Maybe I shouldn’t have come. Maybe I shouldn’t have started something I knew I couldn’t finish. Maybe I’ve done more harm than good. She shoved her feet into her shoes as she fought the impulse to break down.

She grabbed her jacket and then reached for the doorknob. “I’m sorry, Naruto.” She felt a tear run down her face. “But I have to go.”

She opened the door and threw herself through it. As she closed it, she heard him say, in a sad voice, “Good night, Hinata-chan.”

She froze for a second. “Good night, Naruto.”

Then she shut the door.

~~~

She didn’t bother with the stairs. She leapt off the deck and landed on the street below, beside Sakura.

They walked back in silence. As they approached the gate of the Hyuuga compound, Hinata said, “Thank you. For giving me the opportunity to show him how I feel.”

Sakura was silent for a long moment. Then she said, in a small voice, “You’re welcome.”

Hinata turned to wish Sakura a good night, but before she could, she saw a tear run down Sakura’s cheek. It fell from her chin and made a wet splotch on her combat vest. There were several more splotches just like it.

Hinata grabbed Sakura’s hand. “Don’t cry. It will all work out. Somehow.”

Sakura sniffled. “How?”

Hinata gave her a weak smile. “I don’t know yet. I’m still working on it.” When she saw another tear roll down Sakura’s cheek, she leaned forward and kissed the tear away. “So don’t cry for me. Okay?”

Sakura gave her a very intense look. The tears had stopped. “Okay. You got it. I won’t shed any more tears for you.”

Hinata heard the gate open. It was Ko, her bodyguard. She turned back to Sakura. “Good night, Sakura-chan,” she said before she walked to the gate.

When the gate closed behind her, Hinata turned and looked back at Sakura. Her friend was still in the same spot, bathed in the yellow glow of the streetlamp. Just as Hinata was about to wish her a good night again, she heard Sakura say, “Goodbye, Hinata.”

Then she turned and walked into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: There will be seven chapters, with updates roughly once per month. Every chapter except Chapter 6 will have sex.
> 
> As for my other projects, I am trying to work things out and write them, but my other collaborators haven't been working with me and I don't really have much time to work on it since I got my new job.


End file.
